Of silver stars and memories
by Midnight City
Summary: Summary: Sakura, no longer a ninja sits in the night sky thinking how things changed overtime…same with a certain someone...it never felt like this before...Sasusaku SasuOC SakuOC


Another one shot by me…I swear inspiration is slowly sucking me up…

Summary: Sakura, no longer a ninja sits in the night sky thinking how things changed overtime…same with a certain someone…Rejection never felt like this before…Sasusaku SasuOC SakuOC

Don't own Naruto…

Midori: YEAH! I KILLED SAKURA!

Naruto: DAMN YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!

Midori: then bring it on dobe

Naruto: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

Midori: YOU KNOW!

(Naruto and Midori fight)

Setsuna: oh no…. not this again (looks at Sakura's and Sasuke's dead bodies) Oh well…(Watches the fight between Naruto and Midori)

Nighttime set Kohona to a peaceful state. No noise or attacks coming from enemies.

On a hill looking over the silent village is a girl. A girl with unordinary hair and eyes sat there. Her red dress was no more and replaced by a white simple sleeveless off the shoulder dress that ended up below her knees. The collar was ruffled and pink and had a red bow on. There were also pink flower designs at the bottom of the dress. It was laced up at the front and at the back. Her now short cherry blossom pink hair was now tied up with a green ponytail leaving cascades of pink to frame her face. Her green eyes were looking over the village with a solemn look. Her hitai-ate was no more. Her Ninja sandals on her feet were also no more.

She quit being a ninja. The memory was all too clear for her…

Flashback

The Mission started out simple. Bring a man back to the earth country and back. On the way several ninjas ambushed them. There were seven in total. Each had two ninjas to deal with except for Sakura who had one.

Kakashi couldn't look over to see how his students were doing on their own especially Sakura. Out of the three she was the weakest.

Sakura was doing fine that is until the guy she was dealing with stabbed her on the shoulder. Sakura winced in pain as blood started dripping down to the ground. She squeezed her eyes closed waiting for the final move to kill her or severely injure her. She felt no pain. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sasuke in front of her with a Kunai on his left shoulder bleeding. He managed to knock the guy out and took on the two ninjas he dealt with in the first place with the kunai on his shoulder…

End of flashback

That memory embedded in her mind. It was too painful for her to think about it or even remember about it.

After that fight Sasuke was severely injured out of the rest of them. Sakura felt so guilty to let Sasuke protect him. After that she didn't visit him in the hospital or even talked to Naruto or Kakashi-sensei. Naruto and Kakashi were extremely worried something was bothering her. Everytime they see her she would go the other direction.

In her lonely home, she would sit in her bedroom thinking about that event, what she could have done to save him but the damage was done. She didn't want to face him. If she saw him she would know what would happen. He'd say she was a weakling in his eyes and that he was like this because of her. She can feel the words stabbing her merciless in her heart. It was then and there she made her decision to quit. She thought about it since she first began a ninja but always pushed it to the back of her mind. She didn't even think about it til now.

With a heavy heart and her mind made up she went to Tsunade and talk to her

Flashback

"Tsunade-sama…I want to resign from my ninja duties" She said with a shaky voice

"Sakura but why? Is it because of what happened to Sasuke?" Tsunade asked

"I don't want to be a burden no more. I'm tired of everyone protecting me from danger. From now on I don't want to weight down my team anymore. This way it'll be easier for them"

"Sakura I-" Tsunade was at a loss of words then regain her composer. "Sakura, Please reconsider. Once you quit you won't be a shinobi again. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure," Sakura said with a serious tone. She reached to her head and undid the knot in her hitai-ate. It fell on the floor with a clunk. She bent over and picked up to get it to the hokage.

"Please don't tell them…. let them figure it out" Sakura pleaded. Tsunade was at a loss of words again as she stepped out of the office…

End of flashback

She felt…free. Free from the chains of weakness and burdens. She changed. She traded her ninja sandals for the pink ballet type shoes on her feet and her red dress was thrown away to what she was wearing now. A little feminine but it was okay. Her Kunai, shuriken and scrolls put away in a box never to be opened again. Her crush for Sasuke died and she liked him no more…

Her lifestyle changed as well. Instead of waking up early in the mornings she would sleep in a little, get dressed and do her normal morning routine. She'd go out for a walk and enjoy the day like a normal citizen. Sometimes a guy or two would flirt at her. She'd giggled at the words they would say at her like 'You're cute' or 'Please be my girlfriend' or 'go out with me!' She would laugh and start a conversation. Everyday she would walk in the market getting a light snack to eat. The old man from the apple stand would give her a free apple whenever she passed by or the kind old woman working at the sweetshop giving her a sweet. She suddenly became one of the loveliest girls in Kohona. She now became a sweet and prim young girl that villagers loved and not the loud brash annoying weak ninja she was back then.

She loved this lifestyle but secretly she missed her old life. Being able to do fun but dangerous missions with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei! Seeing Naruto and Sasuke fight for no reason and Kakashi-sensei reading his perverted book. Those were the days and nothing can destroy them

She became friends with Ino again and befriended Hinata and Tenten. These three girls felt like her sisters but they were ninjas. She was just a common villager.

She didn't even see team 7 again. She had heard she was replaced but it wasn't the same. Sakura saw their new teammate. A girl in fact. She was very pretty. Sakura had seen her with them one day. She has long dark raven black hair and deep purple eyes. Her name was Nagami Mio from the Nagami clan, a clan in specializing in ice and snow jutsus. She had seen them together with Mio smiling and laughing making Naruto grin and even Sasuke smile a bit. She felt sad a bit. She was replaced with someone who was powerful. Some one who can make her two old teammates smile and maybe can melt Sasuke's cold interior.

Tonight she saw them together...again. They've been hanging around with each other lately. Mio talking to him and Sasuke listening to every detail she said. He was never like that around her. She thought that maybe…he hated her? She can list a lot of reasons why. Like for the fact she was weak. Another fact was that she was annoying as well. Seeing Mio and Sasuke together tugged at her heart. She felt like her heart was about to crack into a million tiny pieces but with the help of Ino and the others she managed to keep her sanity and heart unbroken. She knew that one-day or later Sasuke would find his special someone sooner or later but it wouldn't be her.

The night was calm and beautiful. The stars were out twinkling making the dark sky light up. The pale moon rises over the village. Behind a tree was a certain Uchiha. This certain Uchiha was pissed and I mean it! His eyes were threatening to turn Sharingan due to the lack of calm he had left within him.

'It's been awhile…' Sasuke tried his best to calm down. He was angry and mad at her. Why do you ask? She quit being a shinobi. She left the team. She left her responsibilities as a shinobi but also left everyone in the dust. Naruto was upset so was Kakashi. After he got out of the hospital something wasn't right. She never visit him during his stay, she avoided them and never spoke to them. She never came to the bridge any more. It was then and there he figured out she had quit. After she quit they got a new teammate. Nagami Mio was her name.

She was strong but also nice. At first he didn't really care about her but when she saw her in battle. Mio didn't anyone to defend her from danger. Naruto and Kakashi slowly accepted her. She can handle things on her own unlike Sakura... It started to hit on him that he was taking a liking to her…

But what about Sakura? In fact she was the first girl she ever liked. He never admitted it to anyone but he liked her. She was different. At first she was an annoying fangirl but she showed him love and cared for him always. Mio reminded him of Sakura because she was like her in a way. Both girls cared for him and also liked him as well.

But…

If he fell in love with Mio what about Sakura?

Would Sakura care? After all she did like him and he secretly liked her until Mio came along. But does Sakura still like him? When he's not training he would see Sakura chatting with a guy happily laughing and chatting. He felt the urge to beat the crap out of him and take her away but he had no such right to do so. And the same thing would happen tomorrow this time another guy. Everything about her was changing. Her red dress was no more; the hitai-ate on her head was gone. Guys also flirted with her and she'd flirt back in return. She looked too girly for his own taste. Everything about her disgusted him.

He felt he should go out there, beat the crap out her and leave her be but he couldn't bear to hurt her…She was too delicate for her own good.

Sakura felt a presence with her…this presence was bothering her even since she got in the first place.

"Come out you're starting me to bug me!" Sakura shouted. The tree that was close to her shook a little to reveal Sasuke

"Sasuke-ku-er…Sasuke…" Sakura was at a loss of words. Here he was in front of her in a long time. He looked the same as usual. She looked at the ground instead of his eyes. He walked towards her "You figured it out…"

"Hn"

It was silent between them until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Why did you quit for?" Sasuke seethed

"It's nothing. None of your business" Sakura replied calmly

He was not in the mood to have these answers he was receiving. He swiftly went up to her, kneeled on one knee behind her and pulled a kunai to her throat. Sakura closed her eyes calmly.

"You wouldn't dare to do that would you?" Sakura said calmly

"Speak now before I do the unexpected"

"Oh really?"

"Damn right I will"

"Fine" Sasuke still held the kunai to her throat

"I felt it would be easier for the team."

"That's all? That reason is stupid."

"It's the truth. I've been such a burden ever since day one." Sakura said in a dreamlike voice. Sasuke was shocked at first but regain his composure and pointed the tip of the kunai harder

"Now that you got your reason you can let the kunai down unless you want to…"

"There's more to that isn't there?"

"You've exposed me…oh my…" Sakura said calmly

"Stop fooling around! This isn't the Sakura I knew!"

"Hm?"

Sasuke pushed the Kunai even further on her neck. A little blood trickled out

"Go ahead and kill me if you wish to. You won't any information that way and plus you'll regret it"

"I don't care"

"Okay then…kill me then"

Sasuke froze. She wanted him to kill her? Or was this a plan for him to let go of the kunai so that she escape? His hand was shaking as the Kunai was also shaking. Is she messing with his mind? He couldn't kill her.

"Stop messing with my mind!"

"I'm not"

That's it! His string of patience broke. He shoved the Kunai into her throat but she disappeared and in her place was a log

"Kawarimi no jutsu…" He muttered

"You know Sasuke I may not be a ninja no more but I can still use techniques" Sakura rang out

Sasuke looked around and finally found her sitting on a branch of the tree where he was hiding out smiling calmly.

"You…you disgust me…"

"Oh really…then why are you standing in front of me then? If I disgust you why are you here?" Sakura asked

She was starting to annoy him badly so gathering charka to his feet to go up the tree. Once he got up to the branch she was sitting on, Sakura simply jumped down from the branch and sat down on the grassy hill.

Sasuke got down and still held a kunai but this time down to her back

"Sasuke…if you want answers then calm down and put your kunai away. Besides you'd harm someone who is unarmed," She stated the obvious

"Fine" He withdrew his Kunai to his Kunai pouch. "You abandoned us Sakura. You left Kakashi, Naruto and…me"

"So? I'm just a burden to you guys in the first place."

"You're not"

"Hm?"

"I mean er…uh…"

"Uchiha Sasuke speechless? Interesting…" Sakura laughed lightly. How dare she laugh at him!

"Sakura…you're know you're starting to irritate me"

"I see"

"Sakura you're not being yourself. You've changed into someone I barely know"

"And your point?"

Sasuke was at a loss of words.

"Speechless again?"

"…"

"I see"

"Why did you have to quit? Not only did you quit you made a couple of people angry. For example: the stupid dobe. He's not being his usual self when you left. And Kakashi? He thought you'd be an excellent ninja someday but now it's over." Sasuke explained

"I-I n-never thought of that…" Sakura said. This time in the same sweet voice Sasuke heard back then

'Good she's starting to crumble down…' Sasuke thought

"But you have my replacement right?" Sakura asked

Sasuke froze again. Mio? What about her?

"Now that you have Nagami Mio it'll be easier. I hear she's strong. She doesn't anyone to protect her"

"Sakura I"

"And…I've seen you with her on occasions…She's really nice and-"

"Sakura just stop okay? Just stop"

"Why? Is it because you like her?"

Sasuke was yet again speechless again. Of course she was starting to like but he still liked Sakura as well!

"Sakura she's nothing than a teammate to me"

"Oh really? It seemed like you're interested in her"

"But"

"Save it. You like her so go for it"

"I thought you liked me"

"Not anymore."

'She doesn't…like me anymore?' he felt a thousand kunais stabbing at his chest

"I only think of you as a friend. Nothing more" Sakura said

Sasuke seethed in anger. He wasn't going to take that as an answer. A friend his ass! Right…He went in front of her and forcing his lips onto hers. Sakura was shocked but didn't give into the kiss. Her lips pressed together. Sasuke broke the kiss and faced to see Sakura who had sad eyes for her

"Sasuke I don't love you anymore"

That did it. The ice broke. Those six words he dreaded to hear from her.

"You're lying aren't you? AREN'T YOU!" Sasuke violently shook Sakura's shoulders

"Sasuke…move on…this is life so wake up! All of us have to move on sometime or later. I'd quit being a shinobi, I left my responsibilities and I stopped loving you. So move on…you have Mio so how about you go for her?" Sakura said sadly

"You're…you're just saying this right?" Sasuke said. His head bent down to face the ground. His eyes were hollow and empty. Sakura stood up and was about to leave if is wasn't for Sasuke to grab her foot

"Sasuke…please… move on for me?" Sakura said sadly. She smiled for him one last time before she left. She jerked off his foot and left a broken Sasuke behind

'Sasuke…it's for the better…please forgive me…' Were her last thought for him before she shut him off from her thoughts of him. And with that she closed her feelings for him.

'I've lost my family…And I've lost the one person I loved the most…what more do I have to lose?' Sasuke thought bitterly to himself before he got up and left.

The next day…

The morning never felt any better. Sakura was now in a long sleeved black v neck shirt and a red skirt that was above her knees. Her short pink now up to her shoulders was let and the pink shoes were on her feet. She locked the door behind her home and walked on. When she passed by the villagers would greet her and smile. This day wasn't going to ruin her mood today! A guy was staring at her while carrying his groceries and bumped into a pole. Sakura noticed this and helped him up.

"Hey you're Haruno Sakura right?"

"Yeah I am"

"Great I'm Miogami Hiro. I've heard about you," The guy said. He had really nice warm amber eyes and short jet-black hair with bangs covering his left eye. His smile was a killer as well! "You used to be on team 7 right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I was wondering…you want to go on a date or something? Maybe get to know you and such?" Hiro asked

"Um what time?"

"7 sharp."

"Sure" Sakura's smile lit up "You need any help?"

"Sure…I have a lot of groceries with me"

"Here I'll take this and you'll take this" Hiro said.

Right now they are walking together chatting. As they passed ichiraku Sakura something that surprised her

Sasuke holding Mio's hand as they went into the ramen shop with Naruto and Kakashi behind!

Sakura was shocked but smiled at her team. They were her past and the future? Well…

"Sakura? Hello?"

"Sorry I was in thought. Go on"

Sasuke saw Sakura talking to someone else…She was right. Move on…He smiled a rare smile towards her and turned attention to his girlfriend…

MN: I know you'll hate but I want to try out SasuOC. Sorry!

Sasusaku fans: DIE! (Throws Kunais at me)

Midori: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
